


Can't get you out of my head

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Deucalion never wanted a soulmate, but with the sound of a hundred different songs being sung in his head, he finds it hard to ignore his soulmate - he might as well resign himself to accepting them instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redflowerblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the ever lovely Seth! <3

Deucalion was not one to seek things out, not in the most obvious sense at least. He threw out lines and waited for the bait to catch the hook. He could obviously get the job done, but what was the purpose in expending energy when others could, and would, do exactly what needed to be done and he did not have to lift a finger.

That was how he operated, in snares and lures. 

Catching one’s soulmate, however, could not be done with anything but one’s own footwork. Not that Deucalion could be said to want a soulmate, for he had left his pack behind to get his Alpha status - proving to one and all that he did not need a _pack_. They were a mere inconvenience and he was stronger for having rid himself of their presence.

Except the song in his head told him that he would not be rid of his soulmate that easily.

It was a persistent sound, forever changing keys and melodies. Sometimes the sound was blazingly loud, while others so soft Deucalion could almost convince himself that he was hearing nothing but the wind through the trees. 

Deucalion likened his soulmate to a radio, the stations changing by the hour and filtering through all genres and eras. He could not say he was pleased the first time the sound filtered through his brain some two years back, but now he would not be sure how to live without it.

It made him wonder what his soulmate had to be hearing, old-world classical most likely as Deucalion had never been able to kick his love for music. If Deucalion was said to have a weak spot it would certainly be for the classics like Bach and Beethoven, Tchaikovsky and Vivaldi, and more recently his soulmate.

Deucalion hummed along to the beginning strains of Für Elise, admittedly a favourite of his, and ignored the looks of his Alpha pack gathered around him. They were not refined, and their animalistic tendencies more often than not rubbed him the wrong way but they were the pack mules that carried the brunt of his work. So long as they were useful, he kept them around.

Deucalion wondered if his soulmate knew about the supernatural world. With soulmates becoming a greater presence in the world, magic was slowly becoming a realized substance to the regular populace and it was making the supernatural world tense in anticipation.

They were walking the fine line where the hourglass would tip over and the sands would become all mixed, and then the real fun would start. So long as he had a hand in the power, Deucalion really did not care one way or the other.

“Deuc, why are we venturing into Hale pack territory? You know that Talia will not accept anything we have to say.” Kali spoke up behind him. Deucalion barely held back a growl.

“Kali, if I need to tell you one more time to call me Deucalion you will not like the consequences.” Deucalion said as he turned to her, his voice even but his eyes flaring red. They may all have been Alphas but he was undisputably the strongest of the group. “We will go make our proposal to Talia, and if she does not want to hear what we have to say then we will move on.”

While Deucalion was willing to force his stance on other werewolf packs, the Hale pack was definitely a contender to match the Alpha’s in his pack pace for pace and while that would make for an interesting fight, that was not what Deucalion was looking for at the moment. He wanted guaranteed harmony and unity once the supernatural world fully integrated with the rest of the world, wanted to make sure that he would have support moving forward.

Some packs needed a little push, and others did not. Only time would tell where the Hale pack fell, though Deucalion could rationalize that there would be no forcing for them.

They travelled across the land and the songs in Deucalion’s head seemed to grow more clear the closer they got to Beacon Hills. It made him wonder if there was any credence in the thought that the closer one was to their soulmate the clearer their song became.

The thought crossed his mind that perhaps his soulmate was part of the Hale pack, but he quickly dismissed that notion. His soulmate’s songs, the frequency with which it changed, suggested that his soulmate was younger, potentially around the age of Talia’s only son Derek. Except, given everything that Deucalion knew of the young Hale, he was more likely to be singing morose songs than upbeat folk-songs and would definitely not be humming along to the classical songs that always found their way into the mix of whatever other song was playing at the back of his head.

When they eventually crossed the border into Hale pack territory there was a single moment where the clarity of his soul-song was cut through his mind. Every word to the song clear and concise.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

Deucalion could not help the smile that graced his face. The words were beautiful, song in perfect pitch. The voice was indistinguishable, a mix of a thousand voices, so that Deucalion would only know his soulmate once they were standing in front of each other. For the first time ever Deucalion felt the itch to search something - _someone_ \- out.

He would not say he was distracted, his goal was forefront in his mind, but he felt the tug of his soulmate growing. He pushed it to the back of his mind as best he could, focused on the meeting with Talia that was set for that night. 

The meeting went as Deucalion had thought it would, with Talia understanding of his position but unwilling to make any moves. She wanted to see what would happen, keep her position as a trustworthy leader and presence in Beacon Hills, and have the humans see that - when the inevitable reveal happened - she had always been a trusted source and would continue to be and _they could rely on her_.

Her spiel made Deucalion scoff internally, for what good were humans but as peasants beneath a greater power, the greater power in this instance being the supernatural but more specifically werewolves.

He made sure to smile at all the right times, and nod when necessary. Never letting his true desires show. He was not here to fight Talia, and when inevitably she saw the error in her ways he would welcome her with open arms, showing her benevolence while at the same time edging her so that her power ultimately supported him.

The wrench in his plans came from an unexpected source and wholly threw Deucalion off his centre. 

Alan Deaton was not unknown to Deucalion, indeed the Druid was well respected throughout the supernatural community and was one of the reasons the Hale pack was so formidable - their Emissary was a power unto himself. It was not Alan, however, who stepped in and disturbed the waters. No, it was his Emissary-in-training.

A spark of untold powers, _and_ , Deucalion’s soulmate.

The songs in his head were silent because for once, it seemed, his soulmate was speechless.

His soulmate, Stiles, was 21 and smelled of lush forests and spiced cider. The shape of his face told of a youth with prominent cheekbones and a strong jaw.

For perhaps the first time since Deucalion lost his sight, he truly mourned his inability to see. Stiles sounded beautiful and felt beautiful, and a part of the Alpha ached to be able to _see_ the beauty.

“I know you.” Stiles said, conviction in his voice. The meaning behind the words were what Deucalion took in - that his soulmate knew the depravity, the blood soaked memories that lurked in the background. “I know you, and I’ve been waiting.”

A shudder of pleasure ran through the Alpha at that declaration. How this young man could truly see him probably had a lot to do with his Spark, an unknown gift even in the supernatural world, but Deucalion found he truly did not care.

“You have been a presence in my mind for longer than I have wanted but a companion beyond what I’m sure I deserve.” Deucalion responded, far more honest than he had ever intended but something about his soulmate struck him deep.

While finding one’s soulmate was becoming increasingly likely in a world opening up to possibilities, it was still rare enough that seeing a match come together was a spectacle. Deucalion could feel the two packs watching them, taking in their every word and scent.

Deucalion felt truly exposed and had a hard time curbing the urge to grab Stiles and take him someplace hidden. Stiles’ smile told Deucalion that he felt the same.

It was Talia, ever the level headed and composed Alpha, who intervened and drew the packs away. Deucalion hated to be grateful, or owe her anything, but he knew that in this instance he would remember her kindness and repay it.

“So,” Stiles started, smiling a shy thing that wasn’t present in his stance mere moments ago. “Soulmates huh? My head seems really quiet all of a sudden.”

Deucalion found himself answering the smile with one of his own. “Indeed, I do miss your eclectic mix of music keeping me company.”

Stiles laughed, a self-conscious thing. “Yeah, um my Mom always said I should listen to as much music as possible, sing as much as I could, to let my soulmate know I was out there. And to, you know, give them variety so they didn’t get bored with my choices.”

Deucalion found himself laughing, something he had not done in ages. Stiles was refreshing in a way he had not expected but wholly welcomed. “I must apologize for my single-minded tastes.”

Stiles shuffled his feet and rubbed at the back of his head, turning his head away but keeping his eyes fixed on the Alpha. “No, don’t apologize. I found it soothing, listening to you hum Tchaikovsky and Beethoven.”

Deucalion wondered how much research Stiles had done into classical music because of him. The thought of his soulmate looking into the music he liked, pursuing the knowledge _because_ of him, filled Deucalion with a warmth of pleasure.

Deucalion could not help but ask. “You know me?”

And Stiles smiled, something predatory peeking out in his eyes. “I’m a Spark, Deucalion.” Stiles replied, as if that was answer enough. And maybe it was but Stiles continued. “Seeing into my soulmates innermost thoughts is only scratching the surface of what I can do.”

And that sent a thrill through him, part excitement and part fear - definitely a new feeling for the Alpha who was used to instilling those emotions but generally not feeling them. “I’m not sure Alan would approve.”

“Oh Deucalion, if Deaton knew of even half the things I could do, he would be running to the Council.” Stiles said, a smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth. “But I also don’t agree with everything you’re thinking, so I know a long talk is in our future.” He finished with a wink.

Deucalion felt completely unmoored by that interaction and yet utterly charmed. He had never really wanted a soulmate, but Stiles was clearly meant for him. He knew the young Spark would keep him on his toes and he relished being able to do the same for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
